


Meet Me on the Rooftop

by monroesherlock



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, jessica and matt finally meet, jessica's only slightly drunk, leather jokes, matt's only slightly snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, is the leather functional or fetish? I’m not judging, just asking.” She smells of cheap bourbon and week-old sex. “Though if you don’t answer, it’s kind of an answer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me on the Rooftop

“And here I thought I was the only freak running around at night.”

“Excuse me?” Matt angles his head towards the woman standing out on the fire escape about two floors down.

“Tell me, is the leather functional or fetish? I’m not judging, just asking.” She smells of cheap bourbon and week-old sex, her voice sarcastic. “Though if you don’t answer, it’s kind of an answer.” 

“Function.” Matt says slowly. Her voice never wavers and her heart is beating at a normal pace: She isn’t scared of him. That's an unfamiliar response. 

“Easy Halloween, I’m not looking for trouble. You’re standing on my building so excuse me for having some questions.”

She’s suddenly next to him, having jumped two floors from the fire escape to the roof. Matt lurches back and tries to regain his composure, hand instinctually reaching for his billy club. Superhuman maybe? Her heart still isn't racing. There's no adrenaline racing through her system.

“Don’t worry it’s normal. The jumping thing, I mean. You, on the other hand, look beat all to hell. Doctor?”

“I have a friend.” Matt says defensively. It's not as bad as it looks, just a few bruises and scrapes. Either way, Foggy's probably going to yell.

“Do they also wear a bondage getup?”

“Sadly, no.”

“Shame.” There’s something like a smile in her voice but not quite. A snarl maybe?

“Your friend beats his wife. Typically when he’s drunk.” So she’s looking into the man in the building across the street as well.

“He’s a loan shark working with the mob.” He tells her.

“Of course he is. If you’re gonna be scum, might as well do it right.” She lets out a tired sigh.

She’s not wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a writing exercise I'm doing on Tumblr. I'm trying to write at least 100 words a day. After I clean them up, I'll post them here.


End file.
